hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Horror - MH
A world that was made by Hamumu that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. The Halloween Ball Just quickly run from the Roly Poly, mash the badguys, then destroy the Roly Poly with the weapons,grab the Candles and leave. I Want My Mummy (Pumpkin Keychain) The Mumble will show you the path to take to the exit,remember to get the Candles along the way. Kill all of the Mumbles to get the Pumpkin Keychain. SPISPOD Chainsaw Massacre VII Just use the Machetes around and slay all the badguys and leave. Fall of the House of Mushroom (Hammer Keychain) Just mash all the Shrooms, then get to the bottom right of the level, grab the Brain and Mush The Shroom will appear. Kill him and the house will start to collapse,remember to grab the Candles and remaining Brains ,along with the Hammer Keychain here and run back to the level entrance. Spontaneous Combustion (Key of Lunacy) This is a rather hard level due to the fact the floor is turning into lava and eventually, if you take too long, it will be underlava. Just run through the level like this. Don't worry about the Candles at first, you will get to them later. Once you are at the East side end of the level, grab the firepower,take the Raft and mash all the Magmazoids,you will be awarded the Key of Lunacy. The Raft is in the path of where the Candles were,so you will automatically collect them in it's path. Skeletons in the Closet First go and grab the Red Key,a Candle and the Hammer, then fight your way through the Boneheads to push the wooden wall tile to block them off,which the wall will then collapse and unlock a room where there's a switch nearby then go to the west which should have unlocked,to warp to a dark place where there's a Dust Devil. Kill him and grab the Green Key, run about, grabbing the Brains and Candles in the dark room locked behind green doors. Now here's where things get a bit tricky if you dont know what to do before hand. Hit that oven thingy over there, then push the "Pail" of water over to floor with the big green dot in the center to the water, which will short out the machine,then grab the rest of the Candles and leave. It's Really Dark In Here (Rocket Keychain) It's a really obnoxious level where you have to kill a Pygmy Shaman the respawns in order to get all the Brains and Candle in rooms,because the rooms will rotate,allowing you to get Brains/Candles that might be stuck when entering the room from one entrance, but wont be when swapped to another. To get to the Rocket Keychain, you need to kill the Pygmy Shaman while you are in the Space + Robots room, then it will swap you there. Otherwise, just mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. A Ghost of a Chance It's a pretty hectic level where you have to kill the lone Spooky Ghost amidst being chased by tons of boss level enemies. The Spooky Ghost is somewhere to the east near where Matilda starts out at. Tricks or Treats (Squash Keychain) (Hammer is hidden at the top left corner of the map,in the forest. Still the same routine of mashing badguys,grabbing keys,unlocking doors and grabbing Brains and Candles before you leave(via Bouapha's apartment) Note here's where the Squash Keychain is. The Key...To Terror! As the beginning of the level says,21 lanes for you to choose from. 8 Lanes for you to clear,before you can finish. Remember to grab the Candle in each lane you go through. (From left to right) 1.Spider Zone, Egg Sacs, Spitters,Mama Spiders,Hammer. 2.Wild Raftin' Craziness 2000,Aquazoids,Ultrapygmies. 3.The Wooden Maze,Pygmies,Bomb. 4.Lavapool,UK,Freakazoids,Lefties,Spring 5.Seals of Disapproval,Baby SEALs, Pants 6.The Skinny Hall,Squashes,Turrets,Battle Axe 7.Alienopolis,Xeno Hunters,Hammer 8.Hall of Crates,Triceroids,Mines 9.The Northward Trek.Santa Clauses, Pants 10.Future Shock, Shock Trooper, Particle Accelerator 11.Seemingly Empty,The Ultrazoid,Missle Packs. 12.Geodesic Doom,Geozoids, Flamer. 13.Happy Stick Central, Happy Stick Man,AK8087 14.Small But Annoying, Eenssy Weesies, 15.Wide For A Reason,Matilda,Power Armor. 16.Skeletonkwa,Boneheads,Hammer 17.Transylvania Tunnel, Vampires,Pants 18.Heading North In The Southwest Cactons,Energy Barrier 19.One-Man Army,Mush The Shrooms,Orbiters 20.Slip Slidin' Away,Baby Seals,Snowguys,Cryozoid,Pants 21.The Hot Zone, Hammer,Magmazoids Friday The 14th Just mash the Pumpkins and Squashes, grab the Candles and leave. The 4 Zombies Of The Apocalypse Like the theme it is based after, you have to fight mini sections based of War,Famine,Plague,Pestilence. Just the usual, mash them all, just watch out for the Famine one where you have to quickly grab the Yellow Key and get out of that area to the food, or you will "starve" to death. Otherwise, remember to grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Halloween Horror